


Asking to Dance: Brienne

by TeamGwenee



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne demands Jaime dance with a lady in the room. Jaime obliges.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Asking to Dance: Brienne

Jaime Lannister; Early of Lannisport, heir to the Duchy of the Westerlands, and the ancient ancestral seat of the Lannisters, Casterly Rock, first knew he was in love with the Honourable Brienne of Tarth when she asked him to dance.

Well, she didn’t ask him to dance exactly. Demanded, more like. And she didn’t ask him to dance with her. A lady did not do such things.

No, she demanded he dance with  _ anyone.  _

“You are my father’s guest,” she hissed under the music, “Here at his invitation. Look, there are many ladies sitting out for a want of men. It is unforgivable for you to stand around in this absurd manner, holding yourself so highly above the rest of the assembly, when you know your poor conduct reflects poorly on my father.”

Jaime could not help but smile on the obstinate wench, daughter of a mere Viscount, who thought to rebuke him. She looked oddly charming that night, for her at least. Her hair was done in a simple, shiny knot on the top of her head, with a thick blue ribbon running over her head. Her white gown was simple, sprigged with dark blue embroidered flowers, and became her nicely. Perhaps the dim candlelight was oddly flattering.

Or perhaps it was just Brienne.

“Miss Tarth,” he purred, “If you wished to dance with me, you need only ask.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “I have long accepted that my place is that of a wallflower, thank you,” she said stiffly, for all that her eyes danced along with the music, following the feet of the dancers as they glided across the floor. “I simply wish that you would dance with s _ omeone, anyone,  _ so that you stop making such a fool of yourself.”   
“Well, if you would have me dance with  _ anyone,”  _ Jaime said, taking Brienne’s hand and leading her out to the dance floor, beaming at all the astonished faces staring on as Westeros’s most eligible bachelor took the ugliest girl in the Stormlands onto the dance floor.

“What are you doing?” Brienne demanded. For all that he took her by surprise, her feet quickly fell in time with the rhythm, and the two moved like one. 

“Dancing,” he answered simply, “What else could I do, when the lady I admire above all else decreed I do so?”


End file.
